The present invention relates to a method for producing a blank for making a frame for a fishing reel of the multiplier type, a method for making such a frame, and a blank and a frame made according to the respective methods.
Frames for fishing reels of the multiplier type are today often manufactured from aluminum. In a known manufacturing method, the frame or a blank for making the frame is die-cast in a mould, with a radially extending wall which becomes an inner frame plate. To enable die-casting, the aluminum must be brought to liquid state, to which end different substances, such as silicon, and alloys are added. In this context, these substances and alloys may be regarded as impurities, since they have an adverse effect on the subsequent surface-treatment and coloring of the frame or frame blank. In fact, they tend to give rise to discolored spots on the surface of the frame or frame blank.